Money can be sexy
by AisteachSam
Summary: Oni is pissed off because she believes kakuzu stole some of her money, so sh'es out to get it back. Oni belongs to a friend of mine on dA and this is a request from her


"Kakuzu!!!" Oni yelled stomping over to the man's room and banging at the door. Kakuzu sighed, what was wrong now?

"Yes what is it Oni?" he asked annoyed, opening the door to the PMSing woman.

"I'm missing ten dollars! A WHOLE ten dollars! Where is it?!" she demanded.

"What makes you think I have your money?" Kakuzu replied.

"Because you like money too! If you don't give it back I'll rip your head off!" Oni yelled.

"Why don't you just recount your money, maybe you missed it," Kakuzu said, "I didn't steal any money from you."

"I recounted it ten times idiot," she said.

"Well I didn't take it," Kakuzu said, "try one of the other members, like Hidan or someone."

Oni scowled but shrugged, "Fine but if I don't find it, I'm coming back for you," with that the orange haired woman walked out and down the hall to interrogate some more helpless members on the Akatsuki on her missing money.

The day went by and by the end it was as follows, both Deidara and Tobi were about to piss their pants, Hidan was on a cursing rampage, Sasori locked his door saying he had to preserve the sanity he had left, Pein was pissy as well, and the rest of the members were fortunate enough to have had a mission or just not be around the base. Oni was in a very foul mood when she returned to her room to recount her money again. Her little red and black fox named Cookie sat on the bed and watched her as she pulled out her money to recount it again.

"Ten, twenty, thirty…" she counted out loud and continued to count by tens for a couple of minutes, only to again fall ten dollars short of her original amount. She groaned frustrated, someone was lying. "Stupid lying men… humans are so greedy…" she growled. She looked at Cookie, and Cookie looked back at her. Cookie couldn't point out that Oni was a bit greedy herself. Even if she could, it probably wouldn't have been the best move. Oni tucked her money back into her hiding place and lay back on her bed trying to figure out how to find the thief. The best thing she could come up with was to search everyone's room. It wasn't exactly an invasion of privacy since it was her money in one of their rooms.

She decided to look in Tobi's room first; he seemed dumb enough to take something from her. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Finding nothing interesting but spare masks and some scrolls she walked out. He repeated the process for Deidara's room then Pein's office, and then forced her way into Hidan's room. "Let's see what's in his room," she muttered to herself as she looked around.

Kakuzu was counting his money when there was another knock at the door, sighing he opened the door to once again see Oni. "I told you I don't have your money," he stated.

"Well no one else does and I recounted my money again," Oni said glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean I have it!" he said getting mad.

"Oh really?" she asked pushing him inside his own room and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes really," he replied.

"Well didn't I tell you if I didn't find it I was coming back for you?" she asked pushing the man down on his bed.

"But I don't have it what part of that don't you understand?"

"I believe you do have it," Oni scowled.

"Ok, say I do have it," Kakuzu said just to amuse the demon woman, "What will you do?"

"Make you give it back, and you know what? I'll even make you pay with interest," Oni replied.

"And how would you suppose to do that?" Kakuzu asked.

"hmm… good question," Oni said remembering the man before her was an immortal and therefore would be nearly impossible to kill. But then she thought of an idea and smirked. "I'll torture you…" she almost purred.

"You'll what?" Kakuzu asked, not liking her change of tone.

"Torture you, can't you hear?" she said.

"Well good luck with that," he stated, he had lived long enough to with stand anything she may have in mind.

"Oh, I won't need it," Oni smirked as she looked around his room and spied what she was seeking. Quickly she grabbed the ropes by his desk (why they were there Kakuzu would never say), then she went back and tackled the man down. Kakuzu of course fought back but as Oni had a bit more of an advantage she managed to successfully tie the man's hands behind his back.

"What are you going to do?" Kakuzu said struggling against the binds.

"I told you didn't I? I'm going to torture you," she said smirking as she forced the man into a position so he would have no choice but to watch her. Once he was in such a position she smirked and said, "last chance to give me my money."

"I don't have it," Kakuzu said.

"Suit yourself," Oni said. Then she started doing he last thing Kakuzu would ever expect her to do, she started to strip tease for him. She took off the long fishnet gloves covering her forearms and let them fall to the floor. Then she slowly slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Kakuzu stared his pants becoming uncomfortably tight very quickly.

She smirked seeing his shocked expression and slowly slide down the top of her dress revealing her breasts to him. He moved in an effort to free himself, to try and touch her but she continued to smirk as she took the rest of the dress of, as slow and sexy as possible. He groaned watching, she was right this was torment. She took off her boots and pushed Kakuzu over so he was on his back, then she sat on her captive's hips. Noting she could feel him through his pants she smirked.

"Do you have my money?" she asked. Kakuzu bit his bottom lip.

"No I don't," he said. Oni's smirk didn't falter as she slowly grinded her hips into his forcing the man under her to moan. She saw how he continued to struggled against his binds in a desperate effort to be able to touch her body.

"No touching until I get my money Kakuzu," she said grinding harder into his hips, "Hell I'll even let you do me."

Kakuzu moaned again then growled hating himself for what he was about to do, "F-Fine I'll give you the money!" he moaned.

"Where is it?" Oni asked.

"In my desk, middle drawer," he said. Oni smiled evilly and got off him going to the desk and opening the drawer. She took out a few bills and counted them smirking. Kakuzu looked and counted with her but frowned when he saw it was twice the amount she said was missing.

"Hey only take 10!" he growled.

"I said you'll pay interest," Oni said still smiling evilly. Kakuzu growled again.

"Calm down, I'll hold my end of the deal," Oni said putting the money in her discarded dress then walked back over to the man and releasing his binds. In a flash Kakuzu grabbed Oni and flipped her down onto the bed.

"You better make this worth it," he said quickly stripping down and getting on top of her.

"Same here," Oni replied smartly.

Kakuzu smirked in response and took her panties down and off. He put his length at her entrance and thrust in without warning. Oni moaned.

"Oh damn," she moaned. Kakuzu smirked and thrust harder making the demon woman moaned louder. He thrust again harder and faster and continued to increase his pace with every thrust until he started slamming into her moaning loudly. Oni screamed in pleasure and clawed at the bed sheets. Kakuzu gripped her hips so he could go faster and deeper. He kept pace for an hour more before cumming inside of her, hard. Oni moaned loudly and cummed right after. They both panted for a bit then Kakuzu slowly pulled out of her groaning. Oni groaned and panted a bit more.

When their breathing returned to normal Oni sat up and put her clothes back on. Kakuzu simply watched her. Making sure she had the money she looked at Kakuzu again. "You know what's really funny Kakuzu?" she asked a evil smile returning to her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Hidan was the one that had my money all along, he's probably praying to his god for a new dick right now," she smirked.

"Wait? What?!" He asked sitting up, "Then why the hell did you bother me?!"

"Cause I felt like it," Oni smirked and kissed the man on his cheek, then left the room leaving a bewildered Kakuzu alone in his room.


End file.
